The Gift
by Faith Hathaway
Summary: Rose and Lissa must travel to Russia to bring Lissa's family back from the dead.But will the be strong enough to face the obstacles that lie ahead and will Rose be able to control her Gifts.I suck at summaries but the story is awesome promise Review pleas
1. The Car Ride Home

**Brand New Story! Hope you all like it as much as life is complicated! Disclaimer: I dont own anything from vampire academy sadly T^T Oh well On with the story!**

"Rose?" Lissa was calling my name as I looked out the car window.

"Huh?" I was totally lost. Her and her dad were talking about how she was a shoe in for head cheerleader. I zoned out 'cause I didnt like cheerleading; I was on the track team and was co-captian.

"Dad was asking how you did at track today."

"Oh. Sorry. I did ok. On the mile run I got 5.42 though. You should have seen Andre. Guess what he got." Andre was Lissa'a older brother and captian of the track team. He was cute but not my type. Plus I saw him more as a big brother.

"Oh Rose, it was nothing." He was always so modest. There was a faint hint of red over his pale cheeks. All the Dragomirs were pale. Unlike them I was tan.

"What are you talking about? You were amazing. He got 4.16!"

"My goodness Andre. Rose is right, that is amazing." This time it was their mom who spoke. She was really nice. She always treates me like I was part of the family. "Oh Rose," she said "your mom called while you were at school she said she wont be able to come back for Christmas. She said she'll make it up to you. Do you want to call her?"

"No. I dont want to talk to her. Besideswhy would I care if she came back or not? She hasnt come back for my birthday or Christmas or anything since I was 6." I didnt want to show it but I was mad and hurt. I havent seen my mom since I was 6. She always said she would try to come back but in the end she never did. I gave up hope when I was 12.

My mom was a bodygaurd in Scotland for some Lord. She got the when I was 4 and left me with The only people who would take me, the Dragomirs. Thats when I mwt Lissa we've been insepersble ever since.

"Alright," she said reluctantly. She look at me and the expression on my face told her everything. "Honey, you know your mom loves you and if she could she would be here, but she cant. She wanted me to give you this." She handed me a small black velvet box. "Her mother gave it to her when she was 16. Its supposed to protectyou and help keep your...Gifts from getting out of hand. Its passed down to the next girl in the family even when she doesnt have gift, Like how your mom doesnt. Its rare, but when it is passed to a very powerful girl her gifts can be magnified and she can do just about anything and everything. Now that your 16 your mom wanted me to give it to you. Go on open it."

When I saw it I was in awe. It was a besutiful triple moon and where the full moon was the was a moon stone. I took it out of the box and carefully put it around my neck. I loved it.

"I love it."

"Im glad."

"AHHHH!" we all screamed in unison. The car jerked sideways, spun, hit a tree, and flipped over. Instinctively I had turned and grabbed Lissa, sheilding her with my body.

"Rose?" Lissa asked weakly.

"Im right here, dont worry. Ill have us out of here in a sec." I undid my seatbelt and slammed into the car roof. "Ow." Next I kicked the window, breaking it, and cleared the glass away. "Ok Lissa put your hands on the roof and brace yourself."

"Okay." I undid her seatbelt and she landed on me.

"Ow. Ok we have to crawl out the window." Once I was out I pulled her out and stood her up. "Lets go get help. I dont think we could get them out even if we tried." We started hurring away, needing to get help as soon as possible.

**BOOM! **

The ground shook and when I turned back the whole car, or at least what was left of it, was completely covered in flames. Metal parts were strewn across the ground along with what looked like burnt flesh. The car had blown up.

Both Lissa's parents and her brother were dead.


	2. Alone

I stood there in horror. How could this have happened? Then my legs buckled out from under me. Lissa was sitting very silently. She was just sitting there. Not moving, not crying, just sitting. Why wasn't she crying? Sure I was crying enough for the both of us, but still. That's when I lost it, I just started screaming.

"NO!" I shrieked in between sobs. "NO!"

"Rose," Lissa was barely audible. But when I didn't listen to her, she started to yell at me. "ROSE! Stop screaming!"

"Stop screaming? STOP SCREAMING!" What was her problem? "Don't tell me to stop screaming! Lissa don't you get it! Do you know what happen! We hit a tree and the car blew up! Do you know what that means! They are dead Lissa! DEAD!" She finally caught on.

"But you-you-y-you can fix it right? You can fix it."

"Lissa I don't know if I can-"

"FIX IT!

"I'll try. Ummm...by the power of the...the power of the moon...no that wont work. Umm...Three souls were taken unjustly thats true," I took a picture of them out of my wallet and continued, "With this picture I bound them to life. Bring them back with out any strife."

Then something in the car remains started to move. My eyes widened. Oh no! It had worked. When something is brought back from the dead it isn't what it once was. It is unnatural and full of darkness and evil; unless brought back by a _seriously_ powerful witch, which I...am not...yet.

The remains of her family began to move and walk towards. Oh no! Not good!

"Mommy...Daddy...A-Andre?" Lissa stared at the burnt bodies walking to us. "Rose, what's wrong with them?"

"Their filled with evil Liss. We have to destroy them and find another way."

With tear filled eyes she said "Okay." I tore up the picture of them and they crumpled to the ground. Dead once again.

"How can we bring them back properly?"

"We need a very, very powerful witch."

"Do you know one?" She dragged her gaze from the bodies to me.

"No. But I know of one. In Russia. Yeva Belikov."

"Then we go to Russia and find her."

"I agree. But until we do...we're completely alone."


End file.
